


Love Fool.7

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Kudos: 4





	Love Fool.7

“まっくん……まっくん？你还好吗？”  
有一只手在他的脸侧轻轻拍打，耳边的声音很熟悉，似乎有谁在试图把他唤醒。  
相叶睁开眼，几滴眼泪顺着脸颊流下。他使劲眨了眨，把水汽从眼前挤开。视线像启动缓慢的老式卡片机，半晌才对上焦，看清眼前人的面貌。  
“小和……”  
相叶咕哝着唤了一声，病中脸颊烧得通红，眼神带着噩梦初醒的呆滞，一动不动地注视着他。  
二宫被看得心下发颤，他在相叶身侧坐下，俯身将手贴上对方滚烫的面颊，放柔了声线温和道：“做噩梦了吗？”  
温差让那只贴上脸颊的手微微发凉，相叶舒服地用脸蹭了蹭二宫的掌心，抬手抱住了二宫的小臂，不发一语。  
“怎么了，很难受？”虽说相叶的样子的确异常，二宫却也只当他是发烧又做了噩梦，轻轻晃了晃被他抱住的那只手，试图从他怀里抽出来，“先放开一下，我去给你倒杯……”  
尾音未及出口，面前抱着他的手一动不动的人便像只树袋熊似的抱了上来。二宫重心不稳向后仰去，被相叶按倒在地上，发出“砰”的一声巨响。  
“痛！！”二宫后脑重重磕上地板，视线瞬间漆黑一片，仿佛有金星骤然炸开。  
身上的人却攀着他的肩膀往上爬了爬，待二宫恢复视觉时，眼前便出现了罪魁祸首泪流满面的脸，趴在他的身上一个劲地啜泣。  
“呜……小和……”  
“你……”虽然二宫痛得龇牙咧嘴，然而相叶哭得太惨，让二宫提不起脾气，只得轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋，“好啦，别哭了，到底发生了什么？”  
相叶泪眼汪汪地盯着二宫看了一会儿，总是挂着柔和笑容的菱形嘴嗫嚅了几下，一副欲言又止的样子。  
二宫长叹一声，不再追问。  
软软的手指贴上相叶的脸颊，泪水被二宫的指腹仔细抹开，沾染上他的指尖。  
熟悉的气息从对方的身上传来，相叶突然想不起上一次这样把他拥在怀中是什么时候。热恋后骤然的短暂分离让思念发酵成强烈的情感，将他彻底淹没。  
病中的泪腺似乎比平日更为脆弱，相叶偏头衔住了颊侧的指节，舌尖细细将二宫手指上的泪水舔净，却抑制不住自己眼角的泪花，源源不断地顺着下颚流下，打湿二宫的脖颈。  
指尖的湿意在相叶的舔舐下扩大，二宫感到一阵过电般的痒，情欲在紧密的相拥中升起。他从相叶的口中抽离了手指，在对方再次发出呜咽前用唇堵上了他的嘴，软舌贴着那双湿漉漉的丰唇细细描摹，随后又立即被反应过来的人卷入口中。相叶的口中有眼泪的咸涩，发烧让口腔的温度升高，近乎吞吃般的舔吻让二宫有种要化在他口中的错觉。  
[他大概是真的很委屈了。]二宫想，虽然他不知道相叶委屈的理由，却从这个绵长而热烈的吻中切实感受到了对方的情绪。  
他像一只受伤的兽，不知如何表达自己的悲伤，只是一味地在他人身上寻求抚慰。  
二宫紧紧地拥住了他，以一种开放和信任的姿态将自己彻底交到他手中，任凭相叶像啃食一般地品尝自己也不见任何抗拒，甚至还在温柔地抚摸他的后脑，仿佛要接纳下他全部的委屈。  
亲吻在二宫窒息前停止，唇分后他张大了嘴大口喘息，两人的唾液染湿了嘴角，为那张泛起些许血色的脸带来几分色欲。相叶的吻没有就此止住，他沿着二宫的脖颈吻下去，以唇勾勒出对方修长的颈线，衔住他凸起的喉结吮吸啃噬。  
“嗯……まっくん……”  
饱含情欲和侵略意味的啃咬让二宫觉得自己仿佛变成了一道诱人的美食，危机感同欲望一并升起，他向后仰起头颅，豆眉紧紧蹙起，一手难耐地抓着相叶背后的衣料，一手按着他的肩膀轻轻推拒。  
“不要、别在这里，至少去床上……”  
话音未落，二宫的唇便再次被相叶封住。急切而略显粗暴的吻将他口中的空气尽数掠夺，同窒息感一并升起的还有一种被捕食的奇异快感，二宫无力挣脱，只得任由对方饿狼似的将他的双唇啃食一遍，肉掌按在相叶肩头软软地推拒。  
一吻结束，施暴者却伏在受害人肩头哭得乱七八糟。相叶用尽全身力气紧紧抱着二宫，大掌伸进了他不知何时解开的裤子，隔着底裤色情地按揉那两瓣弹性十足的臀肉。  
“小和……不、不要推开我好不好……”闷闷的哭腔裹挟着不住的亲吻从二宫的颈侧传来，贴在下体的那只手已经扯下了他的底裤，挤进臀缝间用力按压紧闭的穴口。  
没有任何润滑下，相叶的手指就这么凭着蛮力插进了二宫的小穴，强烈的异物感痛得二宫一哆嗦，几滴眼泪挤出眼眶，按着相叶肩膀的手也用力了几分。  
“まっくん、疼，慢一点，你先起来。”  
“不要！不要推开我、呜呜……求求你了，至少现在不要，小和……”二宫稍有要相叶起来的意愿，他便仿佛是被抛弃了一般把二宫抱得更紧，未经润滑的小穴绞得相叶动弹不得，手足无措下只得将手指抽出，抱着二宫嚎啕大哭得上气不接下气，“求求你、求求你不要离开我……再、再一会儿就好，求求你……”  
二宫听得莫名其妙，却也意识到这家伙八成是烧坏了脑袋，只得回拥住相叶的脑袋柔声哄：“好好，我不走，まっくん乖，先告诉我，到底怎么了？”  
“我……”听到对方“不会走”的许诺后，相叶安静了下来，被烧得发胀的头脑恢复了短暂的冷静，望着二宫的脸，他冲到嘴边的那句“喜欢”却迟迟无法出口。  
他能告白吗？在这个错误的时间点？  
一切都已经晚了，二宫已经喜欢上了别人，如果自己这个时候再来说喜欢他，即使二宫真的留在他身边，难道不是在利用二宫对他的心软吗？  
是他自己曾经说，二宫喜欢上别人也可以。  
是他自己把当初那个喜欢着他的二宫推开，没有好好地回应。  
他早就没有这个资格对二宫说“喜欢”了。  
眼眶被泪水浸泡得酸胀，相叶闭上眼，逃避似的把脸埋进二宫的颈间。  
“对不起小和……对不起。”他沉闷的声音带着颤，与泪水一并在二宫的心头化开，“只是今晚就够了……只是今晚，陪陪我吧……”

二宫不懂相叶究竟是怎么了。  
这是他们在一起以来，相叶第一次生病发烧，病了之后的他像是打开了什么按钮一般，格外爱撒娇，眼泪更是跟坏了的水龙头似的停不下来。  
他像个受了委屈的孩子，抱着自己最心爱的玩具不停哭，连往日熟稔的扩张都做得不得要领，润滑挤满了二宫的屁股就将手指强硬地往里挤，简直像一夜变回了毛手毛脚的处男。  
二宫痛出了一头虚汗，最终抓着相叶的手腕把他的手拉开。相叶见状以为他反悔，瘪嘴又要伤心，二宫连忙抱住他亲吻，心下哭笑不得，嘴上却还是柔声哄；“乖，まっくん等我一下，我自己来吧。”  
他按着相叶的肩膀让他坐上沙发，自己则在对方的腿间跪了下来。相叶哭得脑袋发懵，还没反应过来时自己的性器就已经被二宫双手捧着塞进了口中。  
“唔。”湿热触感紧紧包裹肉茎，快感冲上大脑，相叶皱起了眉，下意识抚上二宫的脸侧，“小和……”  
二宫一边用口舔弄着相叶的性器，一边抬高了屁股，分出一只手绕到自己的后方。手指胡乱在臀上抹了两把多余的润滑剂，沾湿了指尖往自己的后穴探去。方才被相叶用蛮力挤开的穴口此刻很顺利就吞下了二宫的两根手指，二宫一边缓慢吞吐着口中硕大的阴茎，一边用指腹小心地按揉自己隐隐发疼的肉壁。  
疼痛褪去之后，紧随其后的是情欲和空虚感。与相叶相拥了多次的身体早已记住了对方的味道，二宫单手按着相叶的大腿，嘴里塞得满满，口鼻间尽是对方的气息，后穴的空虚感就越发难熬。他将后穴的手指加了一根，扩张的幅度加大，三指的抽插逐渐变得粗暴，连带给相叶口交的动作都急切了几分。  
相叶在上方低低唤他，他便抬眼看向对方，阴茎猝不及防在二宫的嘴里撞了一下，呛得他喉头一紧，眼泪濡湿了眼眶，看上去多了几分脆弱和妩媚。  
相叶看得心跳加速，耳膜中似有大量血液奔涌而过，突突地发出沉闷的声响。他用手温柔地拨开二宫额前汗湿的发丝，以指细细描摹他脸部的线条，眉头随着二宫的吞吐越皱越紧，竭力忍耐着不断上涌的射精欲望。  
二宫始终对他那么好，即使是喜欢上了别人也依旧对他有求必应。  
相叶觉得他要被自己逼疯了，二宫越是温柔，他便越是难以抑制住自己的喜欢，可是每每要到告白时，二宫与大野相牵的场景便挥之不去地出现在他眼前。  
直到这个时候，他才意识到自己从未对二宫好好说过一句“喜欢”。  
他始终都是擅自浸泡在二宫的爱意中，自以为温柔地侵占着他，却从未给予过对方任何回应。  
这样的二宫会心灰意冷，继而喜欢上别人，也是很自然的事情吧。  
二宫是这样，以前对他说喜欢最后又失望离去的那些人也同样如此。  
一切始终是他自作自受，在二宫对他失望之后再喜欢上二宫，也未尝不是他活该经历一场。

在相叶兀自悲伤之时，二宫终于完成了扩张。  
他吐出了相叶的肉茎，起身攀着相叶的肩膀坐上了对方的大腿。过多的润滑混着体液滴上相叶的大腿，他下意识托住了二宫那两瓣湿滑的臀肉，四目相对之时，二宫轻轻唤了他一声。  
“まっくん。”他向他露出一个温柔的笑，浅褐的眼瞳中映出的满满都是相叶的身影，“现在可以了哦……进来吧。”  
相叶扶着二宫的臀瓣插了进去，粗长的茎身破开甬道插入深处，一气顶到了二宫的敏感处。久不经性爱的身体受不住太过强烈的刺激，二宫软着腰叫出了声，伏在相叶的肩头抱紧了他的脖子。  
紧致高热的穴肉纠缠而上，怀中人熟悉的触感让相叶眼眶发烫。呼吸间是二宫身上的味道，似乎空气也变得灼热，相叶已经分不清那股热度是来自他自身还是怀里的二宫，脑袋有着微醺般的眩晕，耳边是他心爱之人软软的甜叫。相叶单手环过二宫的后腰将他紧紧扣在怀里，另一手抓住了二宫的一边的臀瓣，肆意在他体内冲撞起来。  
久违的粗暴肏干仿佛要将灵魂冲散，二宫在相叶的怀里蜷缩起来，身子像剧烈风浪中的一叶小舟，无助地随着浪潮颠簸。强烈的快感将他的眼眶激得通红，有泪水顺着脸颊低落在相叶的肩上，他睡衣上洇出两圈水渍，延伸到背部。  
“小和、小和、小和……”  
二宫听到相叶在不住地喊他的名字，声音中带着哭腔，每叫一声那根插在他屁股里的凶器就狠狠地往深处撞一下。二宫的呻吟声都被干得发颤，快感不断冲刷着神经，身体先于思考在渴求着更多。他的胸膛紧紧贴在对方身上，敏感的乳尖挤压在棉质的衣料上，随着上下的摆动在不住的摩擦中逐渐挺立。  
“まっくん、哈嗯……まっくん。”  
二宫断断续续地回应着相叶，两只手在相叶的身后攥紧了他身上的衣料，屁股随着相叶抽送的动作摆动迎合，一边臀瓣被相叶捏得变形，糯米团子似的嫩肉从男人的指缝中挤出，穴口相接处被撞得通红一片，相叶的耻毛浓密且硬，二宫那两瓣柔嫩的臀肉被扎得痛痒，快感更是激得他绷直了脚尖，两条小腿半跪在相叶身侧的沙发上，摇摇欲坠。

相叶的眼泪依旧在不断往下掉，二宫的肩膀上湿热一片，仿佛对方的委屈化作了实体，说不出口，就只能用身体向他倾诉。  
二宫用力眨了眨眼睛，把眼眶里蓄着的泪水挤掉，发软的手撑着相叶的肩膀将上身抬起，他捧住了相叶的下巴，垂首吻了上去。二宫将舌钻进相叶口中，用自己的身体温柔地接纳他的悲伤，并竭力替他一点一点抚平。相叶从他的口中尝到腥膻的味道，混合着眼泪的咸涩，却让他比如何甜品吞咽得都要虔诚。  
“まっくん、まっくん……”一吻结束，二宫半眯着眼与相叶对视，干净的眉眼间染着情欲的粉。  
相叶看着那双柔软的唇弯起可爱的弧度，面前的人眼神失了焦距，注视着他喃喃：“我喜欢你、喜欢你。”  
相叶的泪腺永远要超出他的意料，在他以为眼泪快要流干的时候，一次又一次地涌上大波泪水。  
豆大的泪滴汹涌而出，啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，滴落在二宫的脸上、身上。  
他哭得停不下来，哭得像是要把余生的眼泪都流尽一般，在他心爱的人面前哭成了一条傻狗。  
“我、我也喜欢你……对不起小和，对不起……我好喜欢你……呜、咳咳咳……对不起……”  
相叶语无伦次，抱着二宫不停地告白又道歉，念叨到最后哭得咳嗽起来，伏在二宫肩头不敢去直视对方的眼睛。  
插在屁股里的肉棒突然停了动作。二宫被他弄得发懵，陷在情欲中的思绪疑惑地转了半晌，硬是没跟上他的脑回路。  
“怎么了まっくん？为什么要道歉呢？”二宫轻轻给相叶拍背顺气，后知后觉地反应过来，这还是他第一次回应自己的告白。  
虽然这情况诡异莫名。  
“我很高兴哦，まっくん也说喜欢我。”二宫决定还是先想办法搞清他失常的原因，“只是为什么要道歉呢？”  
“我……”耳畔二宫的声音温柔得要命，半点不像平时精明冷淡的样子，相叶却越发地愧疚，唇肉压扁在二宫肩上就是不肯抬头，“我、我知道了，你跟大ちゃん在一起的事……”  
二宫的肩膀很沉，上面湿乎乎的，不知是对方的眼泪还是他口中的热气。然而他无暇去顾及这点不适，对方的话让他一阵莫名其妙，慌忙打断相叶的话头。  
“不，你等一下。”二宫按住相叶的肩头推开距离，双手捧起那张红扑扑的脸，迫使他与自己对视，“谁说我跟大野さん在一起了？我跟他只是朋友。”  
“诶？可是、可是我看到你们手牵着手……在你公司的楼下。”  
相叶也开始发懵，红通通的兔子眼睛终于止住了眼泪，望着二宫一脸茫然。  
“什么时候……”二宫更加茫然，心念电转，突然回想起了什么，“你说那天？那天你来我们公司了？”  
“嗯。”相叶吸着鼻子点了点头，“你说赶不上终电，我就想去接你回家……没想到正好撞见你跟大ちゃん。”   
眼见人眼眶里又蓄起泪，二宫赶忙低头吻了吻他的鼻尖：“你误会了，那天我本来准备再公司凑合一晚，只是突然想起大野さん刚好住在附近，于是过去借宿。”  
他蹙眉想了想，捏着相叶颊侧可怜的二两肉续道：“至于那个牵手，只是他闹着玩罢了，说不定是注意到你在看，故意逗你的。”  
“什么？”这回轮到相叶跟不上二宫的话了，一双眼睛惊讶地睁大，湿漉漉的嘴唇张成了一个菱形，“这么说……你们真的没有在一起？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”二宫被他的反应逗乐，松开他发烫的脸颊柔和了眼神，“我说过吧？不管你对我抱有怎样的感情，我爱你是不会改变的事情。”  
“……呜。”  
纠结成团的心被二宫这几句话骤然放松，相叶安下心来，反而一抽鼻子又哭了起来，脸上的泪痕未干又布满新的眼泪，巴掌大的模特脸都快被他的泪水泡肿了。  
“对不起小和，对不起……”相叶一边哭一边颠三倒四地道歉，一张脸红扑扑的，说不清是因为哭太久还是没退烧，“对不起，让你等了我那么久……我、我真的好喜欢你，呜……我是个混蛋，对不起……”  
相叶已经连续哭了一个多小时，二宫简直要怀疑他会把自己的眼睛给哭瞎。屁股里的肉茎还保持着原样插在那里，二宫不自在地扭了扭腰，扯起自己的袖口抓在掌心，五指拢成猫爪状替相叶把眼泪一点点擦去。  
“好啦，别哭了。”擦完泪，二宫拍拍相叶的肩膀，作势要站起来，“你先休息吧，今天就不……”  
话还没说完，二宫就被相叶突然推倒在沙发上，阴茎涨大了一圈，换了个角度撞上他的腺点。二宫闷哼一声，下意识地夹紧了有些发麻的屁股。  
“我爱你，小和。”相叶的眼睛有点肿，漆黑的眼眸却被洗得晶亮，一眨不眨地盯着二宫，仿佛要把他吞吃进那深邃的黑暗里，“我爱你，从今以后，只爱你一个。”  
那根安静了许久的凶器又动了，动得比先前还要凶猛，仿佛要把二宫干死在当场。  
二宫一边哭叫一边迷迷糊糊地想，自己这是造了什么孽，摊上这么个生病跟打鸡血似的体力怪物。  
至于二宫第二天能不能顺利下地，那都是后话。  
在当下，他与他只剩下一声声温柔缱绻的告白。

“我爱你。”


End file.
